1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a valve assembly for controlling fluid flow.
The invention is also directed to a valve assembly for use with earth storable or cryogenic propellants. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a valve assembly for controlling the injection of propellants such as fuel and oxidizer into a combustion chamber of a fluid fueled rocket engine.
2. Background Art
Various fluid injection assemblies, discussed below and incorporated herein by reference, are designed to controllably inject propellant(s) into the combustion chamber of a rocket engine.
In accordance with the invention described in H. Strobl (U.S. Pat. No. 3,479,818), the housing or head portion 7 of a rocket engine is provided with a plurality of propellant pumps 10 and 11, which are of a sliding piston type.
Sauer (U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,443) describes an injection valve for fuel injection systems in internal combustion engines. The fuel injection valve 1 has a movable valve element 35, which cooperates with a correspondingly spherically shaped valve seat 36 in a nozzle body 37. When the electromagnet of the fuel injection valve is excited, the movable valve element 35 is lifted from the valve seat so that fuel may flow between the movable valve element 35 and the valve seat 36 and into a collecting chamber 38.